


Possessed

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary is a Worried Friend, Elaine Lewis is A Worried Mother, Jace is a Worried Boyfriend, M/M, Magnus Performs an Exorcism, Simon Gets Possessed By a Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Jace, Clary and Elaine all realize that something isn't right with their boyfriend, friend and son. A quick trip to Magnus's loft reveals the truth.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helene08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/gifts).



> AN: Hello again, everyone! I’m back with another Shadowhunters piece that was requested by one of my readers, named Helene08, who requested a piece that was inspired by an episode of the original series of Charmed (there has since been a reboot, so she felt it important to make the distinction.). The original episode took place in Season 3, and featured one of the main characters becoming possessed and everyone noticing her strange behaviour, and she asked if I could write a piece where Simon gets possessed by a demon and other characters notice his changing behaviour.
> 
> I hope that this is what Helene had in mind, and that they, and everyone else who reads this, will find some enjoyment in reading this. The main pairing, as with all of my stories is Jimon (Jace x Simon), with some background/secondary Malec (Magnus x Alec) so if neither of those pairings are one’s that you like, I ask that you be respectful. We all have our ships in fandom and Jimon and Malec are two of mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare, and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

The first time Jace Herondale noticed that his boyfriend, Simon Lewis, was acting strangely was the day after a mission in which the two of them had been assigned to fight some rogue demons that had grown increasingly and worrisomely brazen in the past few weeks.

 

At first, he just thought Simon was having a bad day, but he quickly got a bad feeling, especially when he would get a far-off look in his eye, and when he had refused to cuddle, as they always did whenever they were in each other’s company.

 

“Sunshine, are you okay?” Jace asks finally, after noticing the glazed-over look in his boyfriend’s eyes yet again. “You’ve been acting kind of weird.”

 

The glazed look fell away, and Simon answered, sounding confused. “I’m perfectly fine, Angel. Why do you ask?”

 

“You’ve been staring blankly at times, for as long as I’ve been here,” Jace informed him.

 

“Oh!” Simon sounded surprised. “I’m sorry, Angel. I must just have a lot on my mind.”

 

Jace supposed that could make sense. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“It’s nothing, Angel,” Simon assures him. “In fact, I can’t even remember what I was thinking about.”

 

Jace’s heart dropped. Any kind of memory-related issues were never good. 

 

“Maybe I should take you to the infirmary at the Institute?” he offers.

 

“That’s not necessary, Angel,” Simon dismisses. “I’m fine. Now, come cuddle with me.”

 

Jace did, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

 

As he closed his eyes, his mind was running through every possible potential problem. Jace would rule nothing out until he found out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

 

***

When Clary Fairchild first noticed something wrong with her best friend, Simon Lewis, they were sitting together for coffee at a cafe they had frequented before the entirety of their lives had shifted 180 degrees to what they are now.

 

“I can’t remember the last time we were even here,” she exclaims. “Hell, I can’t remember the last time you and I even got coffee like this.”

 

Simon doesn’t respond, which is odd. When does  _ Simon _ of all people not pay attention? When she looks at him, his eyes are dark and glazed.

 

“Si?” she asks. “Are you okay?”

 

Simon shakes his head, and his eyes return to normal. 

 

“Sorry, Clary!” he says contritely. “I must have just got lost in my head for a second. What were you saying?”

 

“I was saying that I can’t remember the last time we were here at the cafe, or even the last time we had coffee together. It’s nice.”

 

“It is!” Simon nods, sipping quietly at his caramel macchiato, before his eyes glaze over again.

 

Clary’s stomach twists unpleasantly. She has a bad feeling about this. She’s known Simon almost her entire life, certainly long enough to know this is out of character, but what she doesn’t know is why.

 

“Is everything alright with you and Jace?” Clary asks.

 

Again, Simon’s eyes return to normal. “Yeah, Jace and I are fine. Why do you ask?” 

 

“Because you keep spacing out, Si,” Clary informs him. “Your eyes get all glazed over and it’s like you’re a million miles away even though you’re sitting right here.”

 

“I… I don’t know why,” Simon admits. “I wasn’t even aware of you talking.”

 

Alarm bells ring in Clary’s head, at that. She knows something isn’t right, but she can’t place it. Maybe she should visit the library at the Institute and try and figure it out? Or at least offer to come with him to get checked out at the infirmary.

 

“Si,” she says gently. “Maybe you should come with me to the Institute and get checked out at the infirmary?”

 

Simon laughs, as if she had just told a joke. “You and Jace have been talking haven’t you? He said the same thing.”

 

“Jace knows about this?” Clary questions. 

 

“Yes,” Simon nods. “I told him the same thing I’m telling you now: I’m fine.”

 

“All right,” Clary replies, unconvinced.

 

She knows something’s wrong, and she’s determined to find out what it is. And the best place to start, is one Jace Herondale.

 

***

When Elaine Lewis first realized something was wrong with her son, it was during a family dinner that he and Jace were attending. She’s been thrilled that he’s come along more often than he used to. She still remembers the first time he had shown up with his (then-new) boyfriend in tow, and they’ve been welcome guests for dinner every week since without fail.

 

But something tonight feels… different, like her son is physically present, but not mentally aware. She exchanges a worried look with Rebecca and pulls Jace to the side.

 

“Is Simon alright?” she asks, without preamble, the second they have privacy.

 

“So he says,” Jace answers, vaguely.

 

“So he says?!” Elaine whisper-shouts. “I know my son, Jace. That person out there with Rebecca is not him. Did something happen?”

 

“Nothing that I’m aware of,” Jace replies. 

 

“Maybe I should take him to the hospital?” Elaine muses.

 

“I can take him to my apartment later,” Jace offers. “One of my roommates would be able to help him.”

 

“How much do you trust this roommate of yours, Jonathan?” Elaine questions. She only uses her full name when she  _ really _ means business.

 

Thinking of everything Magnus has done for the group, he answers without hesitation. “With my life.”

 

“All right,” Elaine allows. “But you’re to keep me posted, young man. You hear me?”

 

“I promise, Elaine,” Jace nods.

 

The two of them go back to the table, where Simon and Rebecca are chatting happily. 

 

Despite that, Elaine can’t help but feel that something is very,  _ very _ wrong.

 

***

Jace keeps his word to Elaine and shows up at Magnus’s loft a short time after they leave the Lewis house, with a very chatty Daylighter in tow.

 

“Magnus, something’s wrong with Simon,” Jace says without preamble as soon as the Warlock opens the door. “He’s been acting strangely for a few weeks now.

 

“Hi Magnus!” Simon shouts, causing the Warlock to cringe.

 

“I see what you mean,” he says seriously. “He’s talkative, but not normally this much. Let me run some diagnostic spells.”

 

Magnus sets to work, and quickly discovers the problem.

 

“He’s possessed,” he declares. “That’s what’s making him behave like this.”

 

“Demon?” Jace questions.

 

“Yes,” Magnus nods. “When was the first time you noticed anything off?”

 

“It was the day after the mission,” Jace says with certainty. He remembers Simon’s unusual behaviour then. “Clary and Elaine have noticed it too.”

 

Magnus nods.  “The good news is that it’s a low level demon that doesn’t have full possession, which means it shouldn’t take more than a few spells for me to exercise it. As Simon would technically be considered incapacitated, is it okay that I do that?”

 

“Absolutely!” Jace confirms.

 

Magic flares around Magnus as he works, and soon, Simon is fast asleep on his couch with a blanket over his body.

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t connect the dots,” Jace says with a shake of his head. “Demon possession never entered my mind once.”

 

“It’s perfectly understandable,” Magnus soothes. “I was only able to find it myself due to an advanced diagnostic spell.”

 

“Can I take him home?” Jace questions.

 

“Yes,” Magnus agrees. “But you’re more than welcome to spend the night in the guest room, if you prefer. I’ll just tell Alexander to keep quiet tonight.”

 

That was way more than Jace  _ wanted _ or  _ needed  _ to know. Ever. He and Alec were Parabatai, but they’d both agreed that there were limits to what they’d discuss now that they were both in serious, committed relationships.

 

“It’s okay, Magnus,” Jace declines politely. “I think he’d sleep better in the boathouse, actually.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Magnus smirks. “I’ll see you out then.”

 

Jace could never deny that Magnus Bane was nothing, if not chivalrous.

 

He scoops Simon up bridal style, bids Magnus a good evening, and walks with his sleeping boyfriend nestled comfortably in his arms.

 

He can’t conceivably jump high enough to reach the canoe that they’ve been using as a bed once they get back to the boathouse, so he settles for the couch, wrapping his arms protectively around his boyfriend.

 

“Sweet dreams, Sunshine,” he says. “I love you.”

 

And for the first time in two weeks, Jace gets and good night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and Kudos feed my creativity.
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts you'd like me to write, please don't hesitate to let me know! I love doing requests.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
